Speak of the Devil
by secretstranger69
Summary: Some muggles believe that if you speak the name of a demon, that it's equivalent to inviting them to you. Suddenly they know where you are, who you are, and everything about you. It gives them power over you, and no one wants that. Sequel to Making a Deal with the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I present to you, the sequel! Equally as horrific and tragic as the first story! I'm too lazy to write in a real recap of the first story (I'm a terrible person I know) so I hope you all remember how it ended.

* * *

As Hermione fell through the hole, she sighed. Her wife was dead, her unborn child was dead, the bitch that killed them was on the loose, she was on her way to hell, and the bastard that sent her there was still laughing.

Could life get any worse?

Of course when she asked that, she should've remembered exactly where she was going.

The very instant her feet hit the ground, she screamed. There was fire _everywhere_. And she could feel every second of it burning her alive. It set her nerves aflame. Her brain, her organs. She could literally feel every single inch of her body inside and out burning. She could feel her kidney, her heart, her lungs, all of it burning with hellfire. She could've sworn smoke was rolling past her lips, lips that were parted in what could easily have been an eternal scream. There was no passage of time, no way to tell how long she had been there. It was all a blur.

"Hermioneee hahahahahaa…."

Still voicing her anguish to all who would listen, her face slowly became a burning red and her veins were throbbing as though they were attempting to escape the confines of her skin. She was _still_ screaming, convinced that her skin was sliding off of her bones. She could _see_ it.

"Hermione!" A voice shouted distantly and Hermione fell to the ground, curled in the fetal position. Her hands rose up to her face in a misguided attempt to keep her skin from peeling. It had quite the opposite effect and she unknowingly began scratching at every inch of skin she could reach. She left horrendous trails of blood, and if left to her devices, she would easily reach bone and continue scratching away. Anything to end this feeling. End her life even.

The voice sighed and a wolf stepped into her range of vision. It was like looking at him with a thousand needles in her eyes. She vaguely recognized Wolfrick with her burning irises; he was the demon responsible for her powers. She blinked and felt every moment of her eyelids scraping over her eyes. Her ears rang as the force of her screams combined with that of a thousand other screaming souls, all of whom were trapped in the pain of simply existing in hell, unable to move forward. A deep, distant yet foreboding voice reached her ears.

"Come now, Hermione. Surely you've faced worse than this." He laughed, "Though perhaps not. This IS hell after all. But I've given you the strength to bear this pain long ago. You're making me look weak in front of the other demons." His voice was suddenly hard. "Stand up."

Hermione's mouth snapped shut, though she was still screaming begin closed lips. Her hands faltered in their path to gouge out her eyes and she strained to rise. Her jaw was clenched so tightly, she felt as though each tooth was simultaneously ripping itself out of her jaw and forcing themselves deeper. Slowly, she stood, her screams gradually quieting as her arms wrapped around her waist. Oh how she longed yet dreaded to let them continue their mission and remove her skin. She felt like she was going to pass out as the world turned, but there was no such relief in hell. Her feet firmly on the ground, she looked up at him from her bent over position.

"Stand up straight Hermione."

Hermione whimpered like a wounded wolf but none the less obeyed. Trembling with the pain, she forced herself to ignore the fire in her veins - the visions before her eyes - and stand tall. Her hands shot to her head, her brain protesting with the pain of the fire. Every thought seemed to burn the neurons along which they traveled and it was hard to get her mind straight. As such was the worst punishment for the intellectual, even feeling despair caused her brain to alight. It could easily become a warped pattern of pain and remorse, but she forced herself to focus. Slowly, she removed her hands from her head and put them down by her side, groaning intermittently, like a toddler winding down from a tantrum, until she could force herself to quiet.

"Now come. I will help you find the woman."

He turned and trotted off. Hermione stumbled after him. It hurt to walk. It hurt to breathe, to blink. She looked around in horrified wonder. There was no fire around them, though the world had a red tint to it.

"It's the ground…and the air." Wolfrick said. "Every second you're on the ground, your body burns. Every breath you take, the air burns you inside. Every move you make, the air scorches your skin."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a pained cry. Speaking, it would seem, would require another battle of will and she was far too tired for such. Luckily, Wolfrick understood her thoughts.

The wolf chuckled. "Yes. There is a way to lessen the pain. You must fight. If you win, you rise up on a column. If you lose, you're buried deeper and deeper underground. The more you win, the higher you go, the less the pain. Your wife has made quite a name for herself in the time' between your arrival and now. Her column is impressive. I approve of your union."

Hermione took in the sight around them. Hell seemed to glow with the light of an invisible fire. There was nothing around them but dirt, rocks, mountains, and abandoned buildings. Some were old: pyramids, saloons, castles; some new: skyscrapers, apartments, the white house.

"Watch your step."

Hermione looked down in time to see herself step in a small crater. The ground gave way and she fell clawing at the ground. Her eyes met his in a pleading manner, but she could see her doom written all over her face. Wolfrick watched with glee in his eyes and deliberately pushed Hermione down the hole. Fucking demons.

* * *

She landed in a heap in a basement and her eyes grew wide. This was _her_ basement.

"Hey bitch. I got you a present."

It was John, her father. She shook her head from her spot on the ground and backed up slowly.

There was a way in, so there had to be a way out right?

"You don't want it? TOO BAD!" he yelled and Hermione jumped, her back slamming against the wall. All thoughts of escaping were thrown from her mind by the paralyzing fear. John put the knife to a flame and it soon became red hot.

He smiled, full of danger and madness, "Happy birthdaaayy to youu." He sang and pressed the knife against Hermione's stomach.

She screamed until her voice grew raw and cracked, and he continued singing, louder to match her volume. She sobbed and trembled as the knife remained against her stomach, unable to pass out from the searing pain.

After what felt like forever, John pulled away, singing the final chords of the song. He laughed at her wavering frame. "Nighty night." He said and struck her with the hilt.

* * *

Hermione jumped as she hit the ground and the burning sensation started again. She gripped her head and rolled over.

"Wha – what the hell was that?!" She yelled trying to get a handle on her burning body.

Wolfrick laughed, "That was a memory. If you step in the craters, down memory lane you go. Though, sometimes they create new ones, starring your own personal demons."

Hermione shuddered and she thought of Minerva dealing with such pain. She had to find her and get her out of this hell hole.

She stood, her face set in sheer determination. "Where is my wife?"

Wolfrick laughed loudly, "THAT is what I've been waiting to see. I knew you had it in you Hermione. She's pretty damn high up. Pick a fight and you'll know when you've made it to her level."

Hermione started calculating. "How many fights in a day?"

Wolfrick laughed maniacally, "A day?! This is hell Hermione! There are no days! There is no sleeping! No rest! You'll be awake for every second from here on out. Have fun and don't be afraid to play dirty. Don't forget where you are Hermione. Let loose. Turn into the demon I've made you. It's the only way to get your wife.

Hermione's face hardened at his words. Give into her demonic side? She looked at her hands and balled them into fists. Wolfrick may have been playing her for his own entertainment, but what he said made a lot of sense, so play she would.

"Who's first?" She said, her voice cold and foreboding. Her round pupils had become golden slits.

Wolfrick laughed, "Take your pick Hermione. Hell, feel free to walk up to one and sucker punch him. There are no rules."

Nodding, Hermione cracked her fists and set to work.

* * *

She systematically and brutally wiped out nearly almost 50 demons and it was not pretty. Hermione sat on her column, panting with blood dripping from her sharpened nails. Somewhere along the way, they had grown, and she realized how well they worked to behead her enemies. After so many exhausting fights, she needed a short break.

She looked around and sighed. It seemed the column worked more like an elevator. It rose higher and higher, lifting her to a different level where she could walk around and fight. However, she much preferred staying on her square column where she could fight and rise at the same time, instead of fighting and running back to her column to rise.

"Well I must say, you are everything I had ever hoped."

Hermione heaved a sigh and looked over at him, "How is it that I have to fight, but you can walk up or down as you please?"

Wolfrick grinned, "Because I am a demon. The rest of you are just residents in hell, my entertainment." Hermione turned her head to the sky, her fury growing as she readied herself to fight again. She was up high, but her lungs still burned with every breath. Every inch of her from her eyelash to her fingertip burned and there was no way she was going to leave her wife subjected to this.

"You'll never catch her."

Hermione's head shot over to him. " _What_?"

He licked his chops. "Your woman. She's avoiding you. You go up one, she goes up five. Oh. Wait." He paused. "Oh my now you'll never catch up. She is quite high. 'The Warrior Woman of Hell' they call her. She is quite ferocious. I'm certain it won't be long until some demon snatches her up."

Hermione balled her hands into fists. Rohan had told her not to attract attention. Seems Minerva already had. She had to get the woman out immediately. "Take me to her."

Wolfrick chuckled. "Where's the fun in that? I will however do you a favor. I'll keep her in one place."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How?"

He grinned, "How do you think? I'm going to fight her. Though," he sighed, "It won't be much of a fight. I mean, I'll just be beating her back, over and over until you come to her rescue. It won't be pretty of course. But what choice do you have?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at him, trying to find some way out of his offer. "Dammit." She said and then shouted the words. "Dammit! Fine. How will I know where she is?"

He laughed, "Listen for her screams." With that, he was gone.

"Fuck!" Hermione said and started anew. Her face was like thunder as she threw punches left and right, even using her teeth to rip their throats out. Minerva was the only thing on her mind. She lost count of how many of them she had defeated but eventually, she found she could hear Minerva screaming and begging for Wolfrick to stop. It tore at her burning soul. "MINERVA!" she yelled and headbutted the nearest person. Growling, she kicked another, her column growing taller and taller until she was right beside them.

"Wolfrick! Leave her be!"

"As you wish." He said sounding as though she had taken his toy.

Hermione's eyes were locked on Minerva who was on her hands and knees, panting and groaning at the abuse her body had just taken. She crawled away, her hands raised begging for mercy.

"Minerva." Hermione said and kneeled down next to her, "I'm going to get us out of here okay?"

Minerva shook her head and scrambled backwards, "Go away, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"GO AWAY!" Minerva swung a leg out and kicked the brunette down.

* * *

A/N: So...I have the next chapter all written up...want it?

P.S. None of those are real demons, so feel free to say the names outloud...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This will be painful for all involved. It's intense so...brace yourselves.

Happy birthday ShadowOfTheProphet.

You asked for it...

* * *

"Minerva." Hermione said and kneeled down next to her, "I'm going to get us out of here okay?"

Minerva shook her head and scrambled backwards, "Go away, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"GO AWAY!" Minerva swung a leg out and kicked Hermione.

Hermione fell back, more so from shock than the weak kick from the beaten down woman. "M-Minerva. What are you saying? Come home with me."

Minerva sat on her column and covered her face with her hands. "Why are you here, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned, "Well, after you died, I went mad Minerva. So I came to get you out of here. I love you."

Minerva gave a disbelieving laugh, "Maybe once upon a time, but Hermione I got our child killed! I was weak! I gave Erzsébet the opening and she took it. And then I was so _stupid_. I got myself killed. No. You don't love me. You can't. I-I killed our sweet little baby."

Hermione shook her head, "Minerva why are you saying this? It's not your fault. I don't blame you for any of it. I want to get you out of here. I want that constant burning in your soul to end. I want to take you home and maybe when you're ready…try again."

Suddenly a voice came from above. "Oh please, Hermione. I've seen how strong you are. You want nothing to do with Minerva. She couldn't even win a staged fight."

A winged cat flew down and landed behind Minerva.

"Zumora." Said Wolfrick who suddenly appeared beside Hermione.

"Wolfrick." Zumora replied.

"Minerva surely you haven't been listening to this demon!" Hermione yelled.

Zumora tilted her head back and laughed. Minerva didn't move. In fact, Hermione noted when she looked around, no one was moving.

"Wolfrick?" she asked confused.

He chuckled, "Zumora's talent is whispering. So no…Minerva hasn't been listening to her, so much as she has been…agreeing with the voice in her head. Zumora lives just beyond a human's sight, just beyond hearing range, just beyond time. Enough that she can be heard like a whisper. I have stopped time so that you can see her."

Zumora smiled and leaned down to whisper in Minerva's ear.

"Prove it." Minerva said suddenly.

Hermione started, shocked at the sudden restart to time, "What?"

"I want you to prove it!" Minerva shouted.

Hermione gestured wildly, "Minerva I'm in hell for fucks sake! Isn't that proof enough?! Let's just go! Ill do whatever you want when we're topside!"

Minerva shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you, so you can get me up there and…and…" she paused as though listening for her next words, "and hate me for the rest of our lives. Prove it."

Hermione looked to Wolfrick and he smiled. "Don't look to me. This ought to be interesting."

"Dammit." Hermione said. "Fine. Minerva. I'll prove it. What do you want me to do?"

"If I may interject." Everyone looked back to see Zumora walking from behind Minerva. Minerva smiled at her as though she were an old friend.

"You may." Minerva said, feeling like she should welcome this demons counsel.

Hermione growled, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop this. If Minerva truly had doubts of Hermione's love, then she would do whatever it took to erase them and get the woman out of hell.

"I know of a surefire way to prove that Hermione does not love you. She has racked up quite the body count." Their columns lowered to the ground and the pain of hellfire returned to it's normal mind numbing levels. For Hermione that is. "If you truly love Minerva," Zumora flicked her paw and Hermione flew backwards. Minerva watched with conflicted eyes. "Then you should have no problem allowing these souls their revenge."

* * *

Hermione looked up from her place on the ground and saw Minerva staring at her with hundreds of angry souls between them. "Dammit." She whispered. Why was it that she could never catch a break?

"This isn't how it was supposed to be." She said with a cracking voice.

They were supposed to have their litter and retire in the manor. She was going to spend her days giving her pups rides on her back. She balled her hand into a fist and struck the ground. "Dammit dammit DAMMIT!" She yelled angrily. The anger slowly fizzled out and she trembled, "I'm so goddamned tired." She whispered from her place on the ground, her head in her hands. Hasn't she given enough? Hasn't she suffered enough? When would it be her turn to be happy? To be pain free?

She looked up at the hundreds of people lined up on either side of her and her eyes trailed to Minerva who had tears in her eyes. Minerva who was her one shot at happiness.

Hermione sighed and continued the dialogue with herself, "What choice do I have? I am here for my wife, and I refuse to leave without her."

Hermione stood, her face set once again and took a step forward.

Immediately, she screamed as her legs were broken and she was crucio'd for several minutes. Her eyes felt like they were melting and a foot began kicking at her ribs until she could feel them break. Then the punches began. All the while, the crucio was still being held on her.

"Oh my god she's going to do it." Minerva whispered. "Hermione don't!" She yelled and was held back by Zumora. "It's too late now Minerva. I think you'd better settle in. You're going to be watching this for quite a while." Zumora laughed and watched as Hermione crawled down the line of people.

Hermione looked up in time to see a hammer come down on her head.

Her scream was horrendous. No one was meant to live through such a blow. Hermione was on the ground curled up and trembling when she caught sight of Minerva and she slowly pushed herself up on all fours. She forced herself to crawl to the next group of souls and immediately was assaulted with the feeling of her throat being ripped out.

She gave a choked scream and dug her sharp nails into the dirt, pulling herself forward. She had to. Minerva depended on her. "M-Minerva." She whispered brokenly and rolled onto her back as she was struck with another crucio.

Faces. So many faces and she recognized so few. All of them were angry, many were disfigured. Hermione screamed as she soon felt the reason for one person's disfigurement. A sharp pain bit in her cheek and twisted itself. She felt it rip through bone and skin, up from her cheekbone to her temple. Her head was pounding and her legs were in some hellish state. She could feel them, she knew they were there, but they didn't quite work. She looked down at them. They looked fine, but they felt...

Again, she dug into the ground and pulled herself forward. This time, searing pain started in her wrist and dug its way up to her shoulder. Hermione gave a shrill scream, the very sound of death, as she felt her body split in half from her forehead, straight down the middle.

"Oh god." Minerva said as she covered her mouth with her hand, "I can't…" Minerva couldn't even see Hermione anymore: a group of souls had crowded around her. She could see them raising their fists and kicking at her, but what was worse was the sounds her beloved was making. Gurgles, choking, horrendous screams, all of them the sound of hermione dying and being pulled back to life when it seemed as though her torture would at last be over. What had she done?

Zumora laughed, "Shall I go make her a deal?"

"Please!" Minerva begged.

"Very well." Zumora said and flew down to the curled up woman. The souls that were crowded above her had disappeared once they were finished putting Hermione through their death. And that was only one person's death. He was a poor innocent muggle beaten to death, by a group of kids who believed him to be the reason a friend of theirs had died.

"Tsk. Tsk tsk. Hermione. You've only made it through fifteen of the 248 people waiting to rip you to shreds, men women and children alike."

"F-fuck…fuck you!" Hermione spat and turned onto her stomach, trying to stand.

Zumora laughed, "Hmmm I do have a soft spot for such brave women like yourself. But no thanks. Here's the deal:" Zumora leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You can give up any time you want, little pup. All you have to do is crawl away and Minerva will be mine. You can always try again later."

Hermione's eyes slipped closed and she whispered. "You know I can't do that. I have to get her out of here." She pressed her forehead against the ground, hoping to quell the burning, pounding sensation.

Zumora purred, "Aw aren't you just a regular hero? Well…excluding the fact that all of these people are dead simply because you exist. I even included the doctor that died because your birth took a few minutes longer than expected and he got hit by a car trying to rush home." She laughed.

"F-fuck off, Zumora."

Zumora gave a mocking sigh, "Very well. Continue with your little games." She flew off. Hermione took a deep painful breath and crawled forward.

"HERMIONE!" Minerva yelled and sobbed as the woman continued crawling forward. "You said you'd make her a deal!" she shouted at Zumora.

"I did. She can stop anytime. For some reason she thinks she can't take you out of here otherwise."

Minerva fell to her knees as she heard Hermione wailing. "I'm not worth it!" She screamed at the brunette who was drowning in her pain. "I'm not worth it..." She sobbed. Shamefully, she covered her ears, unable to stand the sound. Why did she ask Hermione to do this? The brunette had been through hell, literally, and still it wasn't enough for her. Still her head had been full of doubts, and now…now with each scream Hermione let loose, she felt them all fall away.

Zumora gripped her by the hair and forced her to watch the brunette's trial.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she crawled straight into a crater. "No. Please no. No, no, no, no, no! NO! NOOO!" she yelled, clawing at the ground desperately as she fell through the ground. Just like before, she landed back into her basement.

* * *

The door opened and in walked her father. He spoke as he walked up to her.

"Hey bitch! I was watching the discovery channel earlier and you know what they said?"

Her eyes widened and her arm twitched. She remembered this one.

"They said humans aren't flammable! Which I mean, don't get me wrong. It makes sense. All those times I've burned you, you've not caught fire. But I think I need proof. And since my wife won't let me push you into a fire…."

Hermione sobbed and held out her hands, begging him to stay back. But it was hopeless. He grabbed her arm and pressed his knee into her ribs to hold her down. "Father no!" she yelled. "NOOO-AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as he held a lighter to her arm.

He hummed and waited, watching with delight as her arm blistered and darkened as he burned through the skin, muscle.

"Hm." He said and stood, flicking off his lighter, "I guess they were right." With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione lay on the ground trembling, cradling her arm. She sobbed and turned onto her stomach. "I can't do this." She babbled when she landed back in hell and the burning started anew, "I can't do this. No more. No more please."

Even though these were the words that escaped her lips, she continued crawling forward towards Minerva. She gasped as she was lifted and slammed to the ground repeatedly. The air had long ago left her lungs. She could feel the organs rattling in her body along with what was left of her ribs.

After a while, it ended with her on her back, her head pounding even more, if that was possible. She coughed and sobbed, her throat burning from the painful combination. When she was calmer, she crawled to the next person. She looked up to see someone standing over her with a knife in her hand. She laughed, the sound slightly insane.

"Harry fucking Potter. I hope you died in the worst possible way."

He said nothing, but leaned down and Hermione howled as her stomach was ripped open. She looked down and screamed hysterically as her hands were full of her intestines. Still conscious, she watched as her chest was carved into and her heart removed. It was squeezed tightly in a fist until it burst and she was taken by horrific surprise as she fell head first into another crater.

This time she found herself in the room she first died in, surrounded by men in black robes, their face hidden. Hermione's eyes grew impossibly wide as she recognized the memory, "No. NO. Anything but this! Oh god please! Anything but this!"

The men all laughed and to Hermione's surprise, one by one they turned into large black dogs, snarling at her, barking. Hermione jumped as one snapped at her and she scurried backwards only to have a set of teeth clamp onto her shoulder. She wailed and tried to hit the animal, but her arm was gripped by three more teeth and slowly, painfully, ripped off. She looked at the limb in shock before the pain caught up to her mind and she screeched her pain.

"WOLFRICK!" She yelled, "Wolfrick please help me! Somebody! Minerva! HELP – " her throat was ripped out and she choked on her words. The last thing she saw was her limbs being ripped into across the room.

* * *

Suddenly, she was back in hell, between the two lines of people.

She looked up to see Minerva heartbroken and she did her best to smile at the woman, though she was sure it looked every bit as painful as it was. Minerva only covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

Hermione looked at the line and noted with what little joy she could muster that she was almost there.

Suddenly, her body lit with pain, almost as though she had been hit by a vehicle and she choked out a small laugh, "I suppose that will be the doctor."

She screamed as it felt as though a hand latched onto her spine and ripped it out. She squirmed on the ground, tensing her back muscles, trying to rid herself of the ache, but still it remained, and a crucio was added on top of it.

A knife to the head made her eyes roll back and a kick to her face had her neck feeling as though it turned all the way around. Yet still Hermione crawled forward.

At the end of the line, awaited her parents and she whimpered, curling up in a fetus position. At least until, she was forced to spread eagle and felt her hands and legs being slowly ripped off. Then her torso felt as though it was shredded and her spine forcefully separated.

* * *

She lay on her back as the painful sensations finally came to an end though she ached all over. Zumar laughed as Hermione lay on the ground in front of them.

"Well, well, well, Hermione. That was quite the show. But…it isn't over yet. I do believe, Minerva is here because of you."

Minerva's eyes widened and if it was possible, she would've vomited. "No. NO! You can't make me do this!"

Zumar put a knife in her hand and pushed her forward. "You don't have a choice." She snapped.

Hermione stood, though it felt as if her legs weren't there. Save for the constant burning of course.

"Just do it." She said, her voice rough and her features exhausted. "Do it, so we can leave."

Minerva covered her mouth with one hand and her eyes fluttered as she stabbed Hermione through the abdomen. At the same time, she saw a flash of her death and remembered losing her child all over again. This was painful for the both of them in so many ways.

"One more, Minerva." Zumora said smugly.

Crying, Minerva pulled the knife out and stabbed Hermione once more. Hermione grunted and leaned heavily on her sobbing wife. Minerva caught her and held her close, tears streaming down her face.

"Very good. Well, this was fun. See you next time, ladies. Wolfrick." Zumora said as though the four of them had just had a party.

* * *

Hermione stood, holding to her aching abdomen and looked at Wolfrick, "How do I get out of here?"

Wolfrick gestured with his snout, "You have to climb your way out, with Minerva on your back. That mountain right there. Don't look down, or you start all over again. After a very painful fall that is."

Hermione sighed, "Of course. Of course it isn't easy." She looked to Minerva tiredly, "You ready?"

Minerva blinked, "Now? Hermione no. Are you sure you can…"

Hermione smiled weakly, "For you, of course. I'm getting you out of here Minerva and I won't waste a single second."

Minerva sobbed, and Hermione kissed her head, "We'll talk about it later love."

Nodding, Minerva allowed herself to be led to the wall and straddled Hermione's back.

Slowly, the brunette scaled the wall, her fingers straining to maintain a grip on the small holds. She was determined to get them out of there on the first try. Minerva kissed her head intermittently and murmured words of encouragement and love, which gave Hermione the drive to pull the two of them from the deepest bowls of hell. Finally, her hand gripped the surface, and she pulled them out, crawling far away from the hole as she could.

They both rolled onto the ground, side by side on their backs. Sheer relief flooded their limbs as the burning finally stopped, though their nerves were completely fried. They felt like they were burnt crisps smoking on the ground. Minerva turned on her side to face Hermione just as the brunette's eyes slipped close and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hello again Minerva."

Minerva looked up to see the silhouette of a man crawling along the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked and shielded Hermione as best she could, which basically meant an extremely weak and aching arm thrown over the brunette.

"My name is Rohan." He answered, his voice kind.

Minerva rose a brow, "Rohan. The Rohan? As in the one my mother would tell stories about?"

He nodded, "The one and the same. I sent Hermione after you. I am glad to see she succeeded, though it has obviously taken a toll on her. I shall be taking my leave now. There are many bedrooms in this castle, it was once yours in another lifetime. Pick one. Stay until the two of you have recovered."

Minerva frowned at his strange words but shook her head, "How long have we been gone?"

Rohan hummed, "Let's see...Hermione was in hell for a month. You had been gone for two months. Which is roughly 24 years in hell time."

Minerva's eyes closed. All of that pain, all of that suffering, and it had only been three months for everyone else?

"Rest, Minerva. You have earned it."

She nodded and lifted Hermione, her nerves lighting with the effort. Slowly, she walked through the castle, taking notice of the large open windows. How she could ever have owned a castle that looked like it was ready to receive flying visitors, she would never know. She entered the first bedroom she came across and gently she laid Hermione in the bed. After covering the brunette, she laid with her and slept for the first time in 24 hellish years.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate that sinking feeling when it looks like everything is resolved but its only the second chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's MY BIRTHDAY! I'm 21 and I sincerely hope my mom doesnt welcome me to adulthood with bills...Anyway. This is the only update you get today (I'm sorry). BUT I'm about to upload like four one-shots and a new story! Reviews/Taco Bell are both perfectly acceptable birthday gifts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Their sleep was troubled, one would awake screaming and the other would gather her in her arms, whispering soothing words. Then they would switch, performing the same for the other. After a while, they gave up and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. They would've cuddled, but everything hurt, so they lie still.

"Can we talk about it now, Hermione?" Minerva asked.

Hermione nodded silently, "It wasn't exactly you who wanted me to prove myself, Minerva. There was a demon whispering in your ear." She turned over and cupped Minerva's face, though it hurt them both. With a reassuring smile, she kissed her head. "I'm not angry at you, though I want to be. That…that wasn't pleasant to say the least. But if it would prove how I feel about you, I would do it all over again. I know why you doubted me. I understand and I want you to know that nothing that happened to you was your fault."

Minerva sobbed, "It is, Hermione! It is! I insisted on being part of the battle! If I had just kept my mouth shut – "

"Then she probably would've hunted you down and the result would be the same. Minerva please. Nothing that happened is your fault. Not that bitch and not that other bitch whispering in your ear. Let's just focus on getting better, okay?"

Minerva nodded, "O-okay."

Hermione nodded, "Good. Now I have an idea. Are you still a vampire?"

Minerva's fangs dropped and she nodded, "Looks like it." Hermione offered her throat,

"Then drink. You'll probably feel a lot better. I'll catch up eventually."

Minerva wanted to protest, but her eyes locked onto the throbbing vein at Hermione's neck, and she caved to the woman's wishes without much cajoling. Minerva's eyes fluttered as she sank her teeth in to her wife's neck.

Hermione groaned and gripped the woman as pleasure assaulted her senses and warred with her pain. She wasn't sure which feeling was winning. "Minerva!" she gasped out as she was straddled and held down to the bed. Every point of contact burned, while inside, her blood was singing with ecstasy. "Gods!" she gasped out as a very painful orgasm took over. It was a strange sensation, and she couldn't decide whether she loved it or hated it.

Minerva released her throat with a gasp, panting even as she grinned at the adrenaline rush the wolf blood gave her. "Oh Hermione." She practically moaned, "No wonder they sell this stuff." She licked her lips and used her fingers to wipe the blood from around her mouth. Greedily, she sucked them clean. She wanted so much more, but the guilt of what she had just put Hermione through was more than enough to keep herself under control. She could feel the blood making its way through her body, healing her and ridding her of the hellfire.

Once she regained control of her body and mind, Minerva carefully moved to the side of Hermione and lifted her, blurring them back home.

* * *

On the night of the full moon, Minerva carried Hermione outside and the two of them lay on the ground. "How are you feeling?" Minerva asked, worried. Hermione claimed to be recovering at a slow pace, but Minerva wasn't certain. As fat as she could tell, contrary to Hermione's words, nothing worked to ease her pain: not time, nor potions, spells, massages, nothing.

"I feel like changing but…I feel like it will hurt." Was the softly spoken reply from Hermione.

Minerva's heart broke and she so desperately wanted to reach out to stroke Hermione, but she refrained, knowing how it would feel for the already pained brunette.

"Oh Hermione." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione flashed a quick painful smile. "It's alright, Minerva." Slowly, she rolled over.

Minerva shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I should be saying that to you." she sighed. Hermione had shown her vulnerability and she couldn't get over her guilt.

Hermione raised herself on all fours and closed her eyes preparing for the painful transformation. She knew that once it was over, she would be rid of the lingering pain of hell. Truthfully, no part of her had recovered from her ordeal. She burned all over, though thankfully, not on the inside. She could breathe easy, so long as she didn't touch anything, or move, or blink.

Turning her head skyward, she hummed at the feeling the moon was giving her. She had been so weak in the time that they had been back, relying on Minerva for everything. Of course she was more than happy to assist given that Hermione felt that way because of her. It was because of this heavy guilt Minerva had taken to obeying her every order without hesitation or complaint. It drove Hermione mad, submission and all was fine, but blind obedience? She needed her mate, not a servant.

She took a deep breath and tried to will the change, but she was so tired. It was like after exercising for hours and picking up a dumbbell. She could feel the exhaustion like a weight.

"Are you stalling, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped. "Wolfrick?"

The large wolf slinked out from the trees with a terrifying scowl on his features. "Aye. And I must say, I'm disappointed. I expected you to shift the moment you were free from hell, yet I watched for weeks as you merely laid there, aching. Pathetic." His mouth didn't move, but the words were heavy in the air for all to hear.

Hermione's head lowered and she shrank in on herself, "I didn't realize -"

"You didn't try! Now be silent, bitch." Wolfrick barked and Hermione quieted. "Minerva." He said happily. "You on the other hand proved yourself all too interesting. I mean you defeated so many in hell. Not to mention the way you took that beating I gave you. Ah and the way you fed on your mate, like she was just a sack of meat? Delightful. A pity the bitch can't change you."

Minerva sneered, "Her name is Hermione."

Wolfrick stared at her as he addressed Hermione, "Bitch, come lay by my legs."

"Hermione don't you dare!" Minerva shouted. But still, Hermione crawled over to Wolfrick, the pain and hatred clear in her face. She settled against him, her demonic eyes glowing hotly.

"Good girl. Now Minerva where were we? Oh yes. I have a job I need the bitch to do and since you seem to be the stronger of the two, I'd rather give you the details. Maybe you'll get the job done."

Minerva fumed, "We. Will. Do. NOTHING. For you."

Wolfrick laughed, "Oh I do like your spunk. But the bitch here, doesn't have a choice." He turned to speak baby talk to Hermione, "Does she? Does the little bitch have a choice?"

Hermione's jaw clenched and she shook her head. "No." She rasped.

"Ah there is hope for you yet." He turned back to Minerva. "Now then. The group that made her. They are continuously invoking my name for mundane things. Hers too, though she'll not feel it since she isn't a full fledged demon, the idiots. I want them dead. And do be careful. Now that you've been to hell, there are certain...precautions the humans take that can work against you. Both of you. But not me. So call if you must, but do so and I will force you into another job, instead of releasing you."

Minerva's eyes widened and he grinned, "Yes. The two of you have proven enough entertainment for a few hundred years. I'm certain after this final job, I'll find myself bored with you. But fail and I will find new ways to entertain myself with you."

He looked down at Hermione who unknowingly had begun nuzzling him. Minerva's fangs dropped in her anger and she growled, "What have you done to her?"

He laughed again, "I made her. There is a certain affection that comes with that. She can't help herself, can you bitch?"

Hermione ran her cheek against the fur, "No, father."

Minerva shook her head, saddened by the sight. "Hermione..." She called, hoping to snap her out of it. Golden eyes slid towards her green ones, but they were unfocused.

Wolfrick laughed at Minerva's distress and addressed his pup, "Change."

Hermione whimpered in pain, but did as ordered, screaming the entire time. Minerva's mind flashed back to Hermione's time in hell and she felt tears fall down her face as she turned away from the sight.

When the screams ended, she turned back and Wolfrick was gone, leaving her and Hermione alone.

* * *

"Hermione?" Minerva called cautiously. Hermione was on the ground in her wolf, unmoving.

The wolf twitched and whimpered, her head moving towards Minerva to stare pitifully. Immediately, Minerva knelt down, putting the large furry head in her lap.

"Oh Hermione." She crooned and stroked Hermione gently. "I'm here, love." Hermione's eyes closed and they lay there for several moments, Minerva stroking her continuously.

A twig snapped to the left of them and Minerva whipped out her wand. "Who's there?" She barked, hoping for a duel to burn off her excess energy.

However, the shadows gave way to several wolves. Minerva put her wand down and beckoned them closer. One of the wolves Minerva recognized as one of the mothers approached Hermione slowly, and her sadness was palpable in the air. She whined and sniffed at her, licking her gently. The other wolves gathered around them and laid there, against Hermione and Minerva.

Tears slowly fell down Minerva's face and the pups, larger than the last time she saw them, rushed over to her. She gave a teary laugh as they licked at her.

Hermione shifted and Minerva watched as she slowly stood, panting. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Hermione snorted and stepped back, changing into her other form, falling to the ground once more. This time, though, she fought to stand almost immediately. Her bones cracked as she stood to her full height and howled. The wolves howled in return and Hermione shifted back to her human form, leaning against a tree.

Her golden eyes locked on Minerva and she stretched, rolling her shoulders and then her neck.

"Hello, mate."

Minerva stood, "Alpha."

Hermione grinned and stepped forward, her hand braced against the tree. "Mm it is good to hear that. You've been naughty, haven't you? Doubting me. Disobeying me. And then Wolfrick made a fool of me. I can't have you forgetting who is charge here, now can I?"

She stood to her full height and took slow, unsteady steps towards Minerva who backed up against another tree with each step. Because even very clearly weak, her Alpha was quite terrifying.

Hermione gave a sinister laugh, "Oh don't worry. I won't take you tonight." She leaned on the tree Minerva rested against. I'm not ready yet." She leaned down and ran her nose up Minerva's neck sniffing, "But soon."

A wolf whimpered behind her and Hermione turned around. She kneeled and smiled, "Mother." She said affectionately. Minerva's eyes widened and Hermione looked up at her. If Wolfrick wants to call himself my father, then this is my mother."

After whispering to the wolf, Hermione stood once more and returned to Minerva, still stumbling, but less so by the second. "Let's return home."

Minerva nodded as Hermione slung an arm around her shoulder and they slowly made their way back to the manor, the wolves following them the entire way.

* * *

Once in the house, they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Minerva had her back against the couch, and Hermione lay with her head in Minerva's lap. She sighed and Minerva did the same in agreement, both of them thinking of Wolfrick's words.

Minerva opened her mouth to comment on it, and Hermione shushed her. "Tomorrow. For now, let's just sleep." Minerva leaned down to kiss her and laid beside her, pulling a couple of pillows off of the couch. The wolves curled around them, Hermione's mother with her head on Hermione's chest and the younger wolves as close to Minerva as possible.

* * *

A/N: Sex in the next chapter and some badassery. I have plans!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no clue what plans for badassery I had, sorry. I literally just wrote most of this. If you see an error, lemme know.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Minerva awoke to a series of the soft kisses on her face. Her eyes opened slowly and the most beautiful sight greeted her. Hermione's golden eyes shined with nothing but love and adoration. There was no pain, no sadness, no weight in her eyes. Minerva sat up quickly her eyes still searching golden ones for any residual suffering.

"Hermione." She breathed out happily and the brunette smiled. Their lips met in a kiss full of love and apology. Joyful tears slowly trailed down Minerva's face and Hermione kissed them way, just as gentle as before. "You…you're…?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm fine, love. Come here."

Minerva straddled Hermione and gently cupped her face, watching for a wince or a falter in her eyes. Hermione smiled and turned her head to kiss her hand. "I'm fine."

More tears fell and Minerva's hand trembled, "Hermione!" She cried softly and kissed her again, pressing her body against the woman. Arms wrapped around her with a strength she hadn't experienced since before…everything. She moaned and began yanking Hermione's clothes off. "I need you." She breathed against Hermione's lips urgently.

Hermione growled and ripped Minerva's clothes off as well, desperate to feel her skin. Soon they were both naked and Minerva was grinding against her stomach. Someone moaned and it was answered with another in turn. Their lips rarely parted and Hermione squeezed Minerva's ass, pulling tighter, harder against her.

"Hermione!" Minerva shouted as she tossed her head back. "Gods. I've missed you so much."

Hermione sucked at Minerva's throat as she brought a hand down between them. She easily pushing two fingers past Minerva's slick, heated folds and entered her as deeply as possible.

"Fuck!" Minerva shouted with abandon. How long had it been since she'd had Hermione like this? "So long." She moaned out loud and Hermione buried her face in Minerva's breasts, signaling her agreement with a kiss to her sternum.

"Too long." She said and latched onto a pink nipple. Minerva's fingers tangled in her hair as she rode Hermione's fingers.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled with a smile and ground down on the fingers impaling her. They curved and Minerva's entire body shook with the force of her climax. She screamed Hermione's name as her hips jerked uncontrollably.

Eventually she slowed, but Hermione's fingers kept their pace and Minerva groaned, "I love you so much." She bowed over, burying her face in Hermione's hair as she felt her second orgasm crash over her. It was weaker than the first, but still just as mind blowing.

After Minerva reciprocated and ate Hermione till she howled, the two women journeyed into the kitchen for food.

* * *

"So…" Minerva started, "how will we do this?"

Hermione looked up from her devouring of her lunch. Minerva rolled her eyes, but smiled at the sight. Hermione cleaned her mouth and cleared her throat. "Well, he said that they were invoking my name. If we place a taboo on it, then we can find them whenever they speak of me. I'll get started on researching that."

Minerva nodded, "While you do that, I'll research the traps he spoke of. We should also go see Remus and check on the state of the wolves. How they are taking to the new laws."

Hermione nodded, "And Hogwarts as well. Do you wish to take over the school?"

Minerva shook her head, "I honestly don't think I could ever go back. I'd rather spend my days with you."

Hermione sighed, "Are we sure that isn't just fear talking? How about we pay a visit anyway?"

Minerva grimaced, the thought of visiting that place sent a stone straight to her stomach, but she knew Hermione had a point, "Very well, Hermione. If we must. You're lucky I love you."

Hermione rose a brow and Minerva's eyes suddenly welled up as she misinterpreted the raise of Hermione's brow. "No. No you're not, are you? Oh Hermione I feel so guilty still." She moved to kneel before the wolf. "I promise to do everything right this time, my love. Never again will I doubt you, and never will I give you the chance to doubt me."

She cupped Hermione's face and kissed her gently. "I love you, darling. More than words can express. Even with that damned demon whispering in my ear. It hurt me so badly to be so convinced that you could never love me for my actions. But I know now, that you and I share a bond that can never be broken."

Hermione smiled, and in a rare shy moment, looked away from the intensity of Minerva's gaze. "I'm glad." She said and kissed her cheek. "Shall we go to Hogwarts and then to Remus? Best to rip it off like a band-aid, and if you get angry, I'm sure there's some naughty wolf who needs punishing. If you behave, I might even let you drink their blood."

Minerva's eyes widened, and her lips twitched. Her canines dropped quickly and she groaned, "Hermione…I don't think I should. Like he said, It's addictive."

Hermione licked her lips, "Well I must admit, I'd like to see you high off of blood when I can take full advantage. Besides. If you lose your mind," She gripped Minerva's neck and slammed her on top the table, growling, "I can always put you back in your place."

Minerva whimpered, and turned her head to the side, showing her throat her Alpha. Her hips also thrust, letting Hermione know how much she appreciated the manhandling.

"Let's not forget that you're stronger now, Minerva. I can toss you around all I want and you'll only grow wetter. Isn't that right?"

Minerva's eyes fluttered and she nodded.

"Look at me." Hermione ordered.

Their eyes met and Minerva smirked, licking her sharp teeth. Hermione groaned, "I'm so fucking you later tonight." Minerva laughed and Hermione helped her off the table.

* * *

Minerva walked through the school with her hand in Hermione's, squeezing it tightly. She was terrified of the children, terrified of what they might say to her. What if she grew so angry she -

"Professor!" Someone shouted and raced towards her. It was one of the fifth years. He ran into her legs and hugged them before stepping back. "Please tell us you're coming back to the school."

Everyone quieted and looked at her, all awaiting the answer.

"I'm not certain. It has been quite a year. Surely, mine and Professor Dumbledore's replacements have been satisfactory?"

The child scrunched his nose, "But they are not you!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

Minerva's eyes widened at the response.

"Plus, your wife is the Alpha! They're nowhere near as cool as you either!" A few children laughed and agreed.

"Not to mention you've come back from the dead!"

Minerva looked at Hermione and the wolf smiled, "I am pretty cool." Minerva glared and Hermione chuckled before addressing the students. "Alright, everyone, the cool Alpha is the reason your precious McGonagall may not return. We have wolves to take care of and it's a two-woman job. There's no guarantee that she'll come back, but we will see what we can do. Now off to class or whatever you go."

Everyone aww'd, but did as they were told.

"Excuse me." A young child said and Hermione kneeled down to eye level. "Yes?"

The boy fidgeted slightly, seemingly frightened by Hermione's eyes. She watched silently, and Suddenly she was tackled by the young body. His arms were thrown around her shoulder's and he latched on like a leech. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up at Minerva, who smiled and shrugged.

"Um." Hermione said and patted his back.

He released her, with tears shining in his eyes. My father was in Azkaban for killing a man, but my mommy says because of the Alpha he got a fair trial and was found not guilty and he's home now. Thank you."

Hermione smiled, "You're welcome." He grinned and ran off. "Well that was unexpected." Hermione said and Minerva chuckled,

"Yes it was. I never imagined you being quite so good with children."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Alright. Let's go see Remus."

Minerva snickered and held to her arm, "Yes Hermione."

* * *

"Hello Remus."

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin. His limbs went askew and he fell out of his chair.

"Hermione? _Minerva_?" His head slowly rose from beneath the table until his shocked eyes were visible.

Minerva's eyes twinkled with amusement and she smiled, "Remus. It is good to see you."

Remus blinked stupidly and gestured towards the two of them, as he stood up, "How did…what?!"

The two women laughed and told him the abridged tale. Remus sat back down in his chair and shook his head, "Wow. Well, um. Welcome back, Minerva."

She thanked him and they all sat down. "How are things?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded, "The laws are all in effect, and so far, it is working well. The wolves have mostly behaved, with only a few issues here or there. Nothing requiring the death penalty or even serious jail time. Even Greyback has been quiet."

Minerva answered, to everyone's surprise, "That is good. What of the masses? Are they more accepting towards the wolves? And the children? Are we certain they aren't being targeted in schools?" Hermione smiled, pleased to see Minerva taking a more active role in things this time around.

Remus hummed as he thought and composed his answer, "Ah, yes. People are kinder towards us as a whole. We aren't sure how long that will last for. The children are bullied, but nothing more than the usual 'how dare you be different' bullying. No malicious pranks have been pulled, nor anyone demanding the wolves be put elsewhere."

Minerva nodded, "Very well."

Hermione smiled and asked, "Is there anything or anyone you haven't been able to handle?"

He smiled, "Yes actually, there is. The bitch. We found her. And as you requested, she has been passed around for torture, repeatedly."

The two women both developed terrifying smirks, and Remus gulped. He had no doubt the two women had both survived a trip to hell. "Follow me." He said.

* * *

A/N: It doesn't feel like there are many readers for this story. Everyone still with me?


End file.
